100 ways
by Dru619
Summary: On its way to being 100 RENT short stories. All 'prompt' based. Next Prompts: Sound and Nightmare. Rating won't exceed K plus. R
1. Moon and Smell

Hey guys.

My friend and I started this table of100 prompts that were doing for fun (yes we are dorks but we already know that! ;-) So mostly this (at the end) will be 100 RENT based short stories. The rating on all of these will never exceed a K+ rating.I hope you guys will enjoy them! I'm a fluffy kinda gal so be ready for that! Eventually all the characters will be used once but more then likely will be used quite often (more then once). And I will try to always have what the newest (last updated) prompt isin the description so if it doesn't intrest you, you won't waste your time. Here are the 1st two. Enjoy!

Dru

100 ways

Prompt 45. Moon

"It's so pretty," Mimi leaned up against the bar of the balcony, staring dreamily at the moon. It held so much promise. So much hope. Just sitting up there in the sky so bright, so big.

"What are you doing Mimi?" Mark called to her from inside. He was tidying up around the living room. Collins had fallen asleep on the couch, his feet still propped up on the coffee table.

"Just looking at the moon," she answered softly, her breath coming out in small puffs of visible clouds into the cold air. Her nose was pink and her cheeks were cold. But she couldn't be happier. The glow of the moon lit up the quiet alley below. Mimi was so caught up in the moment that when a pair of arms slinked around her waist and she was gently pressed up against something she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Just me," Roger whispered near her ear. She shivered slightly, tightening her grip on the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"You scared me," she pouted, playfully smacking him as she relaxed against his chest.

"I sorry," he cooed softly.

"It's so…pretty," Mimi repeated taking a gentle grip on Roger's wrists.

"What? You or the moon," Roger laid a kiss behind her ear. She giggled and leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss before replying gently.

"The moon."

Prompt 36. Smell

"Dude what's that smell?" Mark asked standing perfectly still in the middle of the living room.

"What smell? It's probably you," Roger mumbled flipping through a magazine from a month or so ago.

"Nice smartass. For real. What's that smell?" Mark went over to the couch and started to lift up the cushions, tossing them in disarray on the floor.

"Whoa. Being the neat freak that you are this must really be bothering you," Roger tossed the magazine on to the coffee table and planted his feet on the floor in front of him.

"Will you shut up and help me look for what the hell smells?" Mark shuffled over to the kitchen.

"Uh…how am I supposed to help you when _I can't even smell anything_ Mark?" he asked, deciding to stand up anyway. Mark shot him a look. "Alright let's start with this. Is this smell a good smell or a bad smell?" Mark thought for a second.

"It depends."

"On?"

"I dunno. If you're in the mood for Maureen I guess."

"_Maureen_?" Roger asked raising his eyebrows slightly. "What's she got to do with this?"

"It smells…like Maureen," Mark said, all of a sudden feeling ridiculously silly. All Roger could do was sit back down on the couch and laugh hysterically. Mark grumbled softly.

"I'm going to go lie down."


	2. People and Lunch

Thank you Elizabeth Thersea for your review! I was thinking about doing each chapter a seperate prompt but it'll probably be 2 prompts a chapter because 1 is sorta small. OK enjoy!

Dru

* * *

Prompt 27. People

"This isn't healthy," Mark commented. He was sitting on a bench at the park with Roger and Mimi. Mimi's head was rested on Roger's shoulder and the three of them were just enjoying each others company when Mark broke the silence.

"What isn't healthy?" Roger asked, his head rested on top of Mimi's. A small group of pigeons had gathered at their feet under the false impression that they had food to give them. "This all seems pretty healthy to me." Roger took in a lung full of cool, fall air for emphasizes.

"People-watching. I people-watch too much," he said taking his scarf off and fiddling with it in his lap. Mimi snorted.

"People-watching?" she giggled, leaning over Roger to push Mark playfully. "I people watch too. It's okay. Who've you been watchin'?"

"Well, you see that couple over there," Mark tried to discreetly point out two people sitting on a blanket a few yards away.

"Yeah," Mimi said, squinting a bit.

"Well, they haven't come up for air and I've been watching them since they got here," Mark stated. Mimi giggled.

"Awww their just in love Marky. Leave them be!"

"And that guy over there," he pointed to an elderly man who was surrounded by an impressive number of pigeons, all nipping at his hat and fingers wanting more sunflower seeds. "Someone should tell our brain dead group of pigeons to go talk to him." Roger stretched and let his arm rest around Mimi's shoulders.

"I wonder what someone would say if their 'people-watching' us?" Roger mused.

"They'd be saying 'Oh look at that wildly sexy, handsome man sitting there. And that gorgeous woman. Too bad the dork in between them slightly ruins it!'" Mark laughed as Roger smacked him a few times.

"We need to find you a new hobby."

Prompt 57. Lunch

"Ooo! This place looks interesting!"

"Boo, uh are you sure we want to go eat lunch at some place that looks 'interesting'?" Joanne asked Maureen, tightening her grip slightly on her hyper girlfriend's hand.

"I've been here before. It's not half bad," Angel commented her hand clasped into Collins'.

"And are we sure we want to eat somewhere Angel thinks isn't bad?" Mimi teased. She was clutched on to Roger. Mark resided on shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Can we just pick somewhere? Anywhere?" Roger groaned, his empty stomach growling at him.

"Yeah we've been walking around for 20 minutes," Mark whined. He jumped slightly as he felt a cold hand gently take his hand out of his pocket. It was Mimi. She held his hand in her free one, still having Roger's hand clutched in her other one.

"Mimi!" he whispered through gritted teeth, slightly embarrassed. "I don't need your pity!" He wiggled his hand around a bit to get free but Mimi only clutched him tighter.

"No not pity!" she whispered back. "Sympathy maybe. Not pity." They had walked in a huge circle and ended up back at Collins' and Angels'.

"You got food in there? I'm feeling lightheaded," Joanne joked.

"Yeah come in guys," Angel ushered everyone into their little house. Roger, Collins, and Mark took a seat in the living room while the girls went off to scrounge around in the kitchen.

"I love it here," Mark commented, slinking back down into the sofa. "It's so…home-ly."

"Oh what? And our loft isn't?" Roger pushed Mark slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah our loft is real home-ly."

"We had some peanut butter. And bread," Angel commented, completely content on that as she handed Collins a plate.

"I love peanut butter," Mimi giggled sitting down on Roger's lap. He groaned.

"Peanut butter makes you hyper."

"I know!" she gave a plate to Mark.

"Peanut butter makes her hyper too," Joanne nodded at Maureen who had taken a seat at the coffee table.

"Is it even possible for Maureen Johnson to be more hyper?" Mark asked in mock horror.

"Sadly yes!"

Content on each others company, the bohemians enjoyed their lunch; Peanut butter sandwiches.

* * *

I'm going to go eat a peanut butter sandwhich now! lol Hoped everyone enjoyed!

Dru


	3. Sunrise and Heart

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! These two are for ControlledChaos...I hope you like the Mimi/Roger/Mark-ness of the first one and the Mimi/Roger fluff in the 2nd one! Both these are pretty much fluff. Enjoy!

Dru

PS. I'll try to include everyone else in the next two! I just seem to like to write Roger/Mimi ;-)

31. Sunrise

Roger could feel an extremely hard pounding in his head and he couldn't help but let out an audible groan. He had been up all night with Mimi. And not in the way he would have liked. She had some sort of flu bug and hadn't been able to keep anything down since the afternoon time. Roger scrunched his brow slightly, trying to decide whether or not to open his eyes. The pain was intense.

He felt around next to him, expecting to only land on empty space. But with a gentle thud his wrist landed on Mimi's back.

"Ow," she grumbled irritably, rolling over and letting out a muffled cough.

"Sorry," Roger opened his eyes, relieved to know Mimi wasn't hunched over the toilet again.

"You hit me," Mimi gently whined.

"I didn't hit you," Roger insisted nuzzling the side of her head and laying a kiss on the bridge of her nose. Mimi closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," Mimi said softly, opening her eyes again. They locked into Roger's and for a minute she felt warm. She lifted her hand up to stroke the side of his face. "What time is it?"

"5:30 maybe," Roger guessed by the shades of soft purple light that now lit up the walls of the little bedroom. Mimi sat up.

"We can go watch the sunrise," she suggested, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"The sunrise huh?" Roger sat up too, steadying a hand on Mimi's back. She gave him her soft puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but laugh. He playfully rolled his eyes before cradling her into his arms. Mimi's arms fell into place around Roger's neck, her head resting on his chest. A wave of cool air greeted them as Roger opened the door to the balcony.

Everything was bathed in that soft purple glow. Roger had left his jacket hanging on the balcony's rail from the night before. He had left Mark with Mimi for a while so he could clear his head. He sat Mimi in the lawn chair in the corner of the balcony while he retrieved the jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Mmmm. I haven't seen the sunrise in forever," she commented, tightening the added warmth around her. It had that strong 'Roger smell' and she loved it.

"Yeah, been a while for me too," Roger smiled and leaned over to kiss Mimi's forehead.

"Is this a private party?" Mark poked his head out of the door, somehow managing to balance three mugs and his camera in his arms.

"Hey Mark," Roger laughed and took a mug of coffee from him.

"And for you Ms. Mimi 'sicka-poo' Marquez," Mark handed her a mug.

"Hot water," she whined.

"I don't know about you but I'd much prefer if you had to puke up something, it'd be water instead of coffee," Mark held his camera towards the sun just peeking above the horizon of buildings.

"Gee thanks," Mimi took a slow sip from her water.

"Your welcome," Mark wound his film then started shooting. Roger took Mimi and sat her down in his lap as he sat down in the lawn chair.

"So you two," Mark pointed his camera over at Mimi and Roger. The scene couldn't have been more perfect. The two of them were now blanketed in bright orange light. The way the sun was rising caught the mischievous glint in Mimi's soft brown eyes. If you were watching closely enough you could tell Roger was massaging her neck and back, his eyes never leaving hers even as she looked into the lens of Mark's camera. She giggled and waved.

"Some sunrise huh?" Mark positioned it back to the now fully risen sun.

"Yeah. Some sunrise," Roger agreed his eyes still on Mimi.

"Some sunrise," Mimi breathed, feeling Roger's gaze on her neck and surprising him with a kiss.

It was a sunrise the three definitely wouldn't forget anytime soon.

47. Heart 

Roger was lying on the floor of the living room, Mimi cuddled under his chin. Both were fully out of breath, tired from wrestling. It was a rare time that they were completely alone. Mimi had her ear pressed against Roger's chest and was listening to the soft pitter-patter of his heart.

"Your hearts' talking to me," Mimi murmured.

"Really?" Roger panted, getting his fingers caught in Mimi's hair. "What's it saying?"

"Hmmm," Mimi lifted her head to look at him then rested it on his chest again. "It's saying, I love Mimi, I love Mimi, I love Mimi." Mimi emphasized her words and gently patted Roger's chest as she said them.

"Wow," Roger said. "I should really listen to my heart more often."

"Duh!" Mimi got off of him and sat with her legs tucked underneath her. "What's mine saying?" She pulled Roger to a sitting position.

"Hmmm," Roger pressed his ear against the skin underneath Mimi's collarbone. "I see." He pulled away. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's saying 'You could do waaay better then Roger'."

"What? It is not!" Mimi insisted.

"I dunno Mimi. The heart doesn't lie."

"Mine does!" Mimi tackled Roger back over onto the floor. She kissed him then pulled up. "I love you!"

"You do?" Roger asked, running his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips.

"Yes! And my heart does too."

"I probably just heard it wrong," he laughed. "Lemme hear again." Mimi let him rest his head under her chin again.

"Oh. There it goes. I love Roger, I love Roger, I love Roger. I hear it now."

"That's what I thought," Mimi kissed Roger's nose. She placed his hand over her heart and rested her hand over his.

"The heart doesn't lie."


	4. Lightning and Dark

The second one is more of a drabble. Enjoy!

Dru

68. Lightning

"You're scared," a dark whisper hung over her head.

Mimi jumped about a foot in the air.

"Collins!" she screamed. He fell over on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"She wasn't scared until you scared her!" Joanne pointed out, sticking up for her, all the while trying to sort through a pile of fabric.

"Isn't it true that all girls get a little jumpy when there's lightning present?" Mark asked helping Joanne.

"No! I don't get jumpy when there's lightning!" Maureen hopped up on the couch. "I do know it only happens when gods angry."

"That's not true," Mimi said, somewhat stubbornly.

"It is too!" Maureen retorted.

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Mimi! Enough!" Roger teased her, kicking her gently from his spot in a chair near the sofa.

"What? And she doesn't get anything!" Mimi whined.

"Hey, it's not my job to scold Maureen babe. That's all Joanne," Roger replied, lifting his eyebrows in fake expectance at Joanne. She only lifted her hands up in peace.

"Don't look at me!"

"Baby! You don't really believe that lightning only happens when gods angry do you?" Mimi turned around to ask him.

"I think it's possible," Angel piped up, coming in from the kitchen and taking a seat next to Collins' on their couch. A loud rumble echoed through the house followed by the windows being lit up with a few short flashes of light. Mimi whimpered slightly at Roger's feet.

"Aw come here you stubborn thing," he brought her into his lap and cuddled her close.

"Hey. Nothing over PG in front of the children," Mark pushed Collins slightly.

"Speak for yourself!" Collins laughed, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Angel scolded, smacking his leg.

"Joanne you don't believe that lightning is the outcome of gods' anger do you?" Mimi asked. Joanne looked up at Mimi and smiled.

"Meems. Buddy, friend, pal, companion. I stopped listening to you guys a while back." Mimi growled softly in a state of defeat, nuzzling her head underneath Roger's chin and promptly falling asleep.

"It does look cool in the dark like this," Collins parted the shades a bit, trying to peer outside as best he could through the rain-splattered window pane.

"I wish I had my camera," Mark squished next to him.

"You forgot it?" Roger gasped mockingly and laughed at the look Mark shot him.

"Go to sleep lover boy," Mark shot back. Roger only brought his arms around his sleeping girlfriend and stuck his tongue out. Only a few minutes later, he was asleep too. Angel was already asleep against Collins' shoulder and Maureen was curled up on the other end of the couch.

"I'm pretty much…," Collins paused to yawn. "Out of the conversation so. Night." As if at the flip of a switch, Collins was fast asleep, his head rested on top of Angels.

"Was there ever a conversation?" Mark asked curiously, cocking his head slightly. Joanne pushed her pile of fabric to the floor and sighed.

"Not that I was ever a part of." More lightning lit up the living room.

"Should…we carry one out?" Mark asked. Joanne raised her eyebrows at him. "For Mimi's sake," he added quickly.

"Ok. If I had to say something. NO lightning doesn't only happen when gods angry! But since Mimi's pretty much an innocent still, I'm not going to contribute to your and Roger's charade at corrupting her little mind." Mark snorted and sat back into his chair. Seeing his friends all cuddled together caused him to muster up a yawn of his own.

"Night Mark," Joanne yawned and managed to make a spot between Collins and Maureen to settle down. Mark smiled to himself, taking off his glasses and propping them on the edge of the coffee table. A final flash of lighting glazed over one of the lenses and boomeranged back into the window pane.

"Night Joanne."

74. Dark

The darkness of the room bubbled Mimi up with a certain sort of excitement. The loft made it even that more exhilarating. Night time. The gentle breeze fluttering in through the open balcony door. All her senses were on high alert. She loved the feeling of being nocturnal, sneaky, and cat-like even all at the same time. So once Mark came stumbling into the living room pausing to let his eyes get adjusted to the dark room she naturally ducked behind the couch and waited for the perfect time to pounce. And when that time came, adrenaline took over and soon Mark was pressed down into the cushions. He let out a muffled noise which sounded like a mixture of a squeak and a scream. He pushed Mimi off of him.

"Damn it Mimi," he muttered angrily under his breath. Mimi sat back and giggled.

She couldn't wait until Roger got home.


	5. New Years and Touch

Hey guys!

This marks 10! Only 90 left to go! Woo! I already know ControlledChaos is going to love me after these 2. :) Enjoy and Happy New Year!

Dru

95. New Year

The bubbles from the champagne tickled Mimi's nose and she felt exhilarated and alive bouncing around with her friends down the crowded street.

"I can't believe it's the New Year already," Mark commented as they pushed their way through a crowd of over-stimulated people, anxious to ring in the New Year.

"I'm glad," Mimi hiccupped. "A fresh slate. A chance to start over." Roger squeezed her hand and she stared into his deep eyes. It was a glance the two had been sharing more often these days. The both of them were back on regular doses of AZT. Roger with minimal complaining, the side effects rarely bothered him like they bothered Mimi.

Anemia was usually the one that attacked the worst, leaving her weak and achy. But Roger was there. He always made sure she took the pills. Some nights were harder then others. Some nights Mimi would cry and beg, hang off of Roger and grow hysteric in his arms. Sometimes Roger would consider giving in.

But he never did.

Even if he had to use small amounts of force to get the pills where they needed to be. Usually he would gently pin Mimi up against the side of the bed. If it even got that far, which it rarely did, Mimi would usually stop fighting. But there had been that night a few weeks ago. The night Roger had to tilt her head back and ease the pills into her mouth. When she continued to struggle he massaged her neck and blew softly into her nose so she would be forced to swallow. The middle of the night doses were a thing of the past. But Mimi still had a tendency to tense up at the last dosage of the day, coming at 9:00.

"I agree with Mimi," Angel said, tonight dressed to impress. "Who doesn't want a chance to do just a little bit better then last time?"

"Amen," Collins piped in. Mimi could tell Maureen was giving Mark a headache. The champagne had made her a bit tipsy and the time that wasn't spent hanging off of Joanne, was spent babbling nonsense at Mark.

"Ready for the count down?" Collins pointed inside the electronics store. A big '10' flashed up on the multiple TV screens. People began to crowd around the window. Roger grabbed Mimi, Collins Angel, and Joanne Maureen. Mark somehow managed to wedge himself in the gap between Collins and Mimi.

"5…4…3…2…1….Happy New Year!" The crowd shouted in unison. Champagne corks blew off of bottles, fireworks exploded overhead, and strands of confetti were soon tangled in Mimi's hair. Mimi and Roger engulfed themselves in a kiss. Pulling away, their faces still inches apart, Mimi put her hands on either side of Roger's neck. He did the same thing, also resting his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year baby," she purred softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year my Mimi." Turning back towards their friends it was obvious someone had been left out of a kiss.

"Aw Marky!" Mimi tugged her neglected friend towards her and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy New Year buddy." Mark blushed slightly, clearing his throat a few times to hide it.

"Happy New Year Mimi girl."

38. Touch

Roger's favorite part of the day by far had to be the time at night when Mimi was sound asleep next to him or curled into his arms. He felt cliché for even thinking it but she looked like an angel. It was the time he would gently graze his hand down her side and clumsily braid tiny wisps of her hair, knowing she was too asleep to know he was doing it. But secretly, Mimi knew.

She knew he would coax her to bed after their last doses of AZT so she'd fall asleep and he could go about his routine. One night, Mimi pretended to be asleep. Roger gently into the back of her neck and she had to muffle a giggle as goose bumps rose on her skin. He lay with his arm propped up on his elbow, lying small kisses on her bare shoulder and gently stroking her hair.

She lay perfectly still as Roger's hands gently grazed over her body, whispering sweet things into her ear every so often.

"You're so beautiful," he cooed gently. "I love you Mimi." Mimi couldn't take the teasing anymore. She gripped Roger's wrist just as his hand gently began to stroke over her again. She rolled over and stared him in the face.

"I love you too." Roger froze, completely embarrassed.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"I never fell asleep," she giggled truthfully. "But it's okay. Please don't stop." Roger smiled weakly; happy the dark hid the blush steadily creeping up his neck. Mimi was afraid she had ruined the little routine he had going on. She rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"It's nice to be reminded I'm loved now and then." Roger touched her collarbone, settling down next to her, knowing tomorrow he'd have to be much more careful. Mimi gently rubbed his hand and he smiled. It was amazing how just a simple touch made him feel alive. A soft touch. A sweet touch.

Mimi's touch.

* * *

OK fun fact if no one cares! I thought to do the last one off of when Mimi sings that Roger's hands are big like her fathers. :-) This may be the last 2 for a while. 2 more may be up tomorrow but it'sback to hell (uh...I mean school) on Tuesday > 


	6. Broken and Rain

I think it's safe to say I didn't dissapoint any ofmy fellow Mimi/Roger fluff minions with these two! As always enjoy!

Dru

71. Broken

"I'm broken."

Collins looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"You're not broken Mimi."

"Easy for you to say," a stuffed up Mimi sniffled in aggravation. "You're not broken!"

"Neither are you!"

"Yes…yes I am. I can't smell. I can't eat anything without it not tasting like anything! I'm broken!" Mimi insisted. Collins sighed heavily then groaned.

"Okay Mimi. You're right. You are completely, utterly, and helplessly broken," he replied, figuring it was just easier to agree with her. Mimi let out a loud squeak of hurt, causing Collins to jump.

"I'm not _that_ broken!" she cried, shaking Collins shoulders.

"Mimi dear. You sound like someone crammed a duck up your nose. You said yourself you were broken," Mark pointed out. Mimi shot him a look.

"Not you too!"

"Sorry Meems."

"When's Roger coming home?" she asked in a whiny voice, laying up against the opposite end of Mark and Roger's couch, making sure she kicked Collins as she got comfortable.

"Soon," Mark went back to winding film. Mimi folded her arms across her chest, sniffling every so often. The silence was driving her crazy.

"Marky?"

"What?"

"Whatcha doin'?" He sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing Mimi?"

"Winding film," she answered sweetly. Mark looked up. She was now a half an inch away from his face. He groaned.

"Whaaaat Mimi?"

"Can I help?" Mark smirked.

"No mam'."

"Please? I'm broken!" Mark laughed.

"I think we've developed that fact already. Go bother Collins."

"Okay," Mimi got up and jumped back on to the couch.

"Collins?"

"What?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Be quiet Mimi. Go take a nap."

"Okay," Mimi yawned realizing that that didn't sound like such a horrible idea. She curled up at the edge of the couch and was soon asleep, her clogged nose making weird noises.

"Damn if I had known it was going to be that easy I would have done it a _long_ time ago," Mark got up and threw a blanket over Mimi's sleeping body, feeling slightly bad.

"Yeah," Collins smiled finally able to read in peace. "She's a piece of work that girl." Mark went back to winding his film, the two sitting in silence for a while before Roger came through the door.

"Hey guys," he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. "What's up?" Collins and Mark looked up.

"Your girlfriends broken," they answered at the same time. Collins nodded to an asleep Mimi who was curled up at his feet at the edge of the sofa. Roger gave them a quizzical look. Mark put his finger to his lips.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Roger asked, rather accusingly going over to Mimi. Collins chuckled.

"We didn't do a damn thing. She's the one that said she was broken."

"Her nose is stuffy," Mark translated. "She's been a little cranky."

"Aw poor Mimi," Roger knelt down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mimi stirred at the sound of her name and her eyes fluttered open at Roger's kiss.

"Your home!" she said half groggy, half excited as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you broken?" Roger teased, climbing up on the couch between Mimi and Collins and letting her rest her head on his lap. She snuggled in and closed her eyes again, nodding against his legs.

"I am. I am completely, utterly, and helplessly broken." Collins had to laugh at that.

"I'll make you better," Roger whispered. "Promise." Mimi smiled, happy he was home.

"I should get myself broken more often."

66. Rain

"Why does it always rain?" Maureen pouted, staring longingly out the lofts balcony window. Rain was coming down in sheets and showed no signs of slowing up. The forecast predicted at least 2 more days of a continuous downpour.

"I don't think that's the question you should be asking yourself boo," Joanne sat at Roger and Marks coffee table going through some magazines.

"What question should I be asking myself then?" Maureen wondered.

"Why it seems that anytime it rains, the seven of us are usually stuck together," Collins answered, coming from the kitchen munching on some sort of cracker thing. Mimi opened her mouth just as Collins sat down and he closed his eyes and smacked his forehead. "Don't…say…anything…Mimi…Marquez…for…the…love…of…god."

"I wasn't going to say anything," she protested, folding her arms across your chest.

"Yes you were. You were about to say '_Stuck _together? Collins how could you say that?'" Mark mimicked in a high, squeaky voice. Mimi threw a pillow, not-to-gently at the side of his head. He was definitely getting on her nerves today.

"Collins?" Mimi poked him in the shoulder. When he didn't react she grew huffy. "Collins! Collins! Collins! Collins! Collins!"

"What!" Collins grabbed Mimi's wrist to stop the poking.

"Where's Roger?"

"Kitchen."

"Thank you," she glared down at Mark who only stuck his tongue out at her.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Go walking with me in the rain," Mimi pressed herself against Roger, hooking her thumbs through the belt hoops on his jeans.

"We'll get sick Mimi," he said, bringing his arms around her waist.

"No we won't," she insisted. "Just for a tiny, little, tiny miniscule amount of time?"

"What if I say yes?" Roger asked. "What am I supposed to tell you when you get sick again in a couple of days? You just got over something!"

"You'll take care of me. I won't ask any questions. Please?" Mimi was practically hopping up and down now.

"Okay okay," Roger rested his hands on her shoulders. "If I go with you will you do something for me?" Mimi nodded.

"As long as you promise to come." Roger pressed a pill into the palm of her hand.

"Take that for me?" he whispered. Mimi moaned softly. Was it five o clock already? She closed her eyes and popped the pill into her mouth, grabbing Roger's water off of the counter and taking a sip before tilting her head back and swallowing. She opened her mouth to prove she had taken it. Roger pretended to inspect carefully.

"Can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay hold on," Roger smiled and popped his head out into the living room.

"Collins, toss me Mimi's jacket." Without looking up from the fashion magazine Angel was making him look at, Collins tossed a black glob at him from over his shoulder.

"Where you going?" Mark asked. Roger shrugged.

"Wherever Mimi decides to lead me I guess." Collins looked up from the magazine.

"May god be with your brother," he did the sign of the cross against his chest. Roger rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I do love her you know. Her spontaneity doesn't bother me!"

"Give it time," Collins said under his breath.

"Don't get sick!" Mark called after him. Roger pulled Mimi close to him and eased her into her coat.

"What'd the peanut gallery have to say?" she asked. They stepped out into the hallway and walked down the stairs, holding hands.

"Oh, just being over-dramatic as usual," Roger squeezed her hand and started to hum as they passed by the apartment Mimi barely spent any time at anymore. As soon as they stepped out of the building, rain splattered against their faces. Mimi giggled.

"Now what?" Roger asked.

"Let's go to the park," Mimi clutched his hand tighter. "Come on." Together, Mimi and Roger sloshed their way through puddles and pot holes filled to the brim with water. Mimi giggled loving every minute of it. Roger couldn't help but laugh too as he felt cool rain water land on his tongue and slide down his throat. Plus, if it made Mimi happy, it was all worth getting drenched. Once at the park Mimi ran over to the swings and looked up at Roger expectantly, holding her arms out.

"Whaaaat baby?" he giggled knowing full well what she wanted. She put her hands together.

"Please?"

"Oooh," Roger moaned. Mimi's wet hair stuck to her face, her brown eyes glistening with energy. "Why do you have to be so cute?" Mimi giggled and shrugged. Roger sat down on the wet sing and brought Mimi into her lap, starting to swing slowly. Roger kissed Mimi behind her ear.

"Thank you for playing in the rain with me," Mimi rested her head against Roger's shoulder, the rain letting up slightly. He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the smell of fresh rain in her hair.

"Anytime."


	7. Drink and Club

Hey guys,

I'm sitting here eating carmel filled kisses and trying to decide if I like them or not. Enjoy the fluffiness in the 1st one! The 2nd ones fluffy too. Both Mimi/Roger. It must be a curse or something. Oh well their cute so booya.

Dru

60. Drink

"Please Mimi? Come on baby for me?"

Mimi shook her head, pressing her lips together.

"I don't want to drink any of that stuff!" she moaned. "It looks gross!"

"Just vitamins Mimi," Roger tried again. "Their good for you." Mimi crossed her arms and shook her head again. She was lying on the couch and Roger was knelt down next to her with some protein thing he had found at a drug store on the way home. He knew that at the pace the two of them seemed to be getting sick these days, they would need all the vitamins they could get. He always forgot how stubborn Mimi would get. Just to see if she could push him a _little_ farther this time.

"It's not bad see," Roger took a sip of the goop inside the glass. "Mmmm. Yum…see? Mimi's turn…,"

"No!" Mimi sat up and squirmed away from him. "It's gross!"

"Just a tiny bit?" he begged.

"Nope," Mimi hugged herself tightly. Roger sighed and set the glass on the coffee table.

"Will you at least _try_ some of it later?" he asked. Mimi giggled at the silly pout that he gave her. It would be cruel to let _that_ go un-praised.

"If it'll make you happy," she huffed, taking the glass off of the coffee table and taking a purposely slow sip. He was right. It wasn't _that_ bad. It sort of tasted like that pina colada stuff her and Angel gotten Collins to drink when he had a sore throat. Roger watched Mimi intently waiting for a reaction. She took another sip, longer this time.

"See? Was that so hard?" Roger took the half full glass and set it on the table again. His words somehow sparked a playful bug in her and she jumped on his back, tackling him to the floor.

"Mimi!" he cried.

"What?" she giggled. "It's the drink!" Roger sighed.

"Suuuuure Mimi." He tickled her sides and she let out a happy sort of squeak.

"Blame it _all_ on my drink."

49. Club

"Park?"

"Been there."

"Maureen's show?"

"Seen it."

"My recent footage?"

"Mark!"

It was a lazy Friday night and Collins, Roger, and Mark were sitting around the loft wondering what to do. Collins snapped his fingers.

"Let's go to the Cat Scratch Club. Guys night out?"

"Eh…not much of a 'club' kinda guy," Mark said.

"Rog? You in?" Collins asked.

"Uh," Roger rubbed his neck, staring down at his feet. "I dunno Collins…this is still Mimi's shift."

"So? I thought you didn't mind that she danced?"

"I don't!" Roger said quickly. "It's just…I'd prefer…if I didn't actually have to _see_ her do it."

"Aw come on Roger! You've seen her do it before."

"Yeah when I had no clue who she was!"

"And when you're alone," Mark added smugly.

"That's different!" Roger cried a full blush on his face now. "I just…don't want to _watch_ strangers…_watch_ her you know?" Collins groaned.

"You guys sure know how to ruin a relatively good idea." Mark looked from Collins to Roger then back again. He abruptly stood up.

"Alright I'm in." Roger looked up at him in shock.

"Alright brother Mark's jumped on the band wagon," Collins laughed and clapped Mark on the back. Roger couldn't even fathom the idea of _Mark_ in a club atmosphere. "Come on Roger. It's not a guy's night out if you don't come." Roger groaned.

"But Mimi…,"

"Please?" Roger ran his hand through his tousled hair and sighed very heavily, closing his eyes and picturing Mimi up there on stage.

"Fine…I'll go." And before he knew it they were on their way.

--------

The air smelled strongly of rain again. Roger had his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and lagged behind Collins and Mark who were already at the entrance of the club. He couldn't stop thinking about running into Mimi, scantly clad and dancing provocatively in front of complete strangers.

"Are you coming or not?" Collins ushered Roger inside. He groaned. The hot, somewhat suffocating air inside was completely different from the cool, pre-rain air outside. He was soon squished in between a group of middle-aged men who were holding alcohol over their heads and taking long swigs every now and then. Roger somehow managed to slip through a crack and back into the open. He had already lost track of Collins and Mark.

Roger felt terrible. It was like a feeling that he was invading Mimi's privacy by being there, knowing full well it was smack in the middle of her shift.

"Hey there big boy." Roger jumped. A woman he had never seen before had grabbed on to his arm and was gently stroking him.

"Wow," was all Roger could manage as he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" the woman put on a fake pout. "Aren't you here to have a good time?"

"Uh…," Roger stuttered, getting a sudden idea. "Do you know Mimi Marquez?"

"Ah. Have set a preference have you?" the stranger said a tint of hurt in her voice.

"Not exactly…,"

"She's on break," the woman cut him off and slinked away to someone who could give her the sort of reaction she wanted. A small weight was lifted off of Roger's chest. He wondered where he could find her. He did know that standing here wasn't going to get him anywhere. He walked around for about 5 minutes, getting stopped at _least_ 3 times by different woman trying to seduce him. He had trouble picturing his sweet, quiet, perky Mimi going up to complete strangers and doing stuff like that. But, he sighed; apparently that was part of the job. Finally the heat inside got the best of him and he slipped out one of the side doors into an alley.

His lungs welcomed the cold air he filled them with. He leaned up against the cool brick wall and sighed, deciding he might as well go home and pray Collins wasn't traumatizing Mark too bad. But a surprised yelp stopped him.

"Roger!" a flurry of dark hair and a gentle complexion was soon pressed up against his body.

"Mimi?"

"What are you doing here?" Mimi pulled away, a broad grin spread on her face. Roger could smell the sweet Mimi-smell that still lingered on his body.

"Somehow Collins convinced Mark and I to come and have a guys night out."

"Here?" Mimi asked.

"I didn't want to!" Roger was quick to defend. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh! I work here! I come out here now and then to get away from…uh…that," she nodded towards the door Roger had come out of.

"I don't know how you do it," Roger admitted. "In front of all those…guys."

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Mimi cooed, nestling herself underneath Roger's chin. "Someone's being a lil worried boyfriend."

"Just worried," Roger brought his arms around her waist. "I don't want some punk ass disrespecting you."

"Nah," Mimi replied, taking Rogers hand and starting to lead him out of the alley. A light drizzle had started up. "You know I can handle it." Roger sighed, still holding Mimi from behind and following in her steps down the street, happy to see they were going in the direction of home. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Mimi. Sorry if I sound all 'over-protective boyfriend'."

"I think it's cute," Mimi giggled, placing a light kiss on his lips. They were slightly wet from the drizzle of barely-there moisture. "You think you'll come clubbin' more often?"

"Yeah right," Roger smiled, holding her tighter. "I left Mark with Collins." Mimi snorted.

"That should make for interesting breakfast conversation tomorrow!"


	8. Breakfast and Why

The 1st one is for Elizabeth Theresa who totally guessed what I was going to do w/ my breakfast prompt (post Guys Night Out! lol) and the 2nd one is some Mimi/Mark friendship fluff for ya. Enjoy!

Dru

56. Breakfast

"I can't believe he drank so much," Angel sighed. She was in Roger and Mark's kitchen with Mimi who was positioned on the counter. It was the morning after the infamous 'Guys Night Out' which quickly turned into a 'Collins-Mark night out' when Mimi stole Roger from the alley outside the Cat Scratch Club. Mimi offered a gentle shrug.

"Well it was a guys night out. Maybe he just got a little carried away trying to be Mark's coach in the dating scene." Angel laughed a little.

"True enough. He has been a little tense lately."

"See? I know Collins is one who knows how to handle his alcohol."

"Mimi Marquez you better not be sitting on the counter when I get in there!" Mark's voice yelled grumpily from the living room. Mimi quickly hopped down.

"Someone's cranky," Angel commented as Mark came into the kitchen, his eyes squinting in the sudden brightness.

"And hung-over," Mimi mumbled.

"How went last night?" Angel asked, stirring some sort of batter in a bowl. Mark slunk into a chair and rested his elbows on the table, wasting no time burying his face into his hands. He groaned.

"It was awful. There were Mimi's everywhere...,"

Mimi hit him the arm and he glared at her. "I was about to say that there were Mimi's everywhere but they weren't sweet and gentle with me! They were provocative and all over me!" Mimi giggled and sat down next to him.

"Mark, that's what dancers do. It's their _job_."

"But you don't do that do you?" Mark asked, slightly horrified.

"Of course I do that. It's _my_ job _too_." Mark moaned again and re-buried his face into his hands.

"Okay you drunk," Angel teased. "Make yourself useful and get the other drunk and Roger for breakfast." Mark got up slowly, wobbling a bit before shuffling out of the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," Roger was first to enter, his arms over his head in full stretch. Mimi took advantage of the split second to attach herself close to him.

"It should!" Angel joked, setting a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table as Roger let his hands rest on the small of Mimi's back.

"I haven't had pancakes in a million years," Mimi yawned against Roger's chest. She knew some post-breakfast snuggling was definitely in order.

"Mmmm pancakes," Collins came into the kitchen, followed by a still wobbly Mark. He gave Angel a kiss and sat down with her on one end of the table, Mimi, Mark, and Roger on the other.

"So Mark," Roger took a pancake. "How was the 'guys' night out'?" All Roger got in reply was a low groan.

"Let's just say…you won't be finding me at the Cat Scratch Club any more often then you would have before the 'guys' night out' occurred." Roger smirked.

"You do know the perfect remedy for a hang-over right?"

"Lemon water or something?" Mark guessed. Roger only smiled smugly.

"I wonder if Maureen would like to come over for some pancakes…,"

80. Why?

Mark was hurriedly shoving random camera components into a bag. He was late for a film festival he had been invited to a few months ago. He was definitely not in a playful mood or even a pleasant one for that matter. And of course another person occupied the otherwise empty loft…

"Mark?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Not now Mimi," Mark grumbled shoving a shoe on his foot only to find out it was on the _wrong_ foot.

"Why not now?"

"Damn," Mark cursed softly as he kicked his foot free of the shoe, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey!" Mimi scolded. "Why don't you want to stay here with me?"

"Remember that film festival I was invited to a couple months back?"

"That's today?"

"Yes it's today!" Mark got up, his shoes now on the right feet. Mimi sighed.

"Why do have to go to this one? You go to one like every other week!"

"It's a good learning experience," was Mark's settled reply.

"Why?"

"Quit asking me so many questions!" Mark went into the kitchen, aggravated, still looking for lost camera parts. Mimi smirked and followed him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mark checked in a few drawers.

"Why do I have to stop asking you so many questions?"

"Because I'm going to be late!" Mark cried, pushing past her to get back to the living room.

"Why?"

"Mimi! Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Please?" Mark begged, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Where'd I put my keys?" Mimi failed to stifle her guilty giggle. "Where are the keys Mimi?" She shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Mimi, I need the keys to get back into the loft. Where are they?" Mark asked his tone serious. "I can't leave without them." Mimi only giggled again.

"So don't leave!" Mark sighed. He knew Mimi didn't like being left alone. Roger wouldn't be back for a few hours left. And to completely and utterly honest, he enjoyed the time they were alone where she could bounce stupid questions off of him and he could have the knowledge that he was part of her comfort zone. He decided not to go. Only half his camera was in his bag anyway. But he couldn't help but have his own fun as Mimi repeated her plea. "Don't leave." Mark smiled and pushed her, playfully over on the couch.

"Why?"


	9. Teammates and Dinner

Hehe. Hide and Seek. An old time classic. Enjoy guys &keep those reviews comin' they totally rock! Next two will mark 20:-)

Dru

26. Teammates

Roger wasn't quite sure when the game became so intense. All he knew was that Mimi was latched on to his back, breathing hard against his neck. He could feel the little hairs rise on the back of his neck. He squeezed her leg and she let out a gentle yelp.

"You're tickling me," he moaned. "Stop breathing." Mimi snorted as he gently set her on the ground.

"Ready or not here I come!" came Maureen's distant screech from near the swing set. Mimi burst into a fit of giggles as her and Roger crouched down. He had to push her head into his neck to muffle the noise.

"Mimi!" he scolded once he was sure Maureen had bounded off to find the others. "You're going to get us caught!" He still couldn't quite believe he was crouched down behind a bench with Mimi, playing 'team hide and seek' with his friends in the middle of the park.

"Let's run to base!"

"No!" Roger pulled Mimi back down next to him. "It's too soon."

"Angel and Collins made it," Mimi whined. Sure enough as soon as the words left her mouth, Roger caught site of them hopping up on the monkey bars and shouting 'Ollie Ollie oxen free'.

"Psst! Mimi, Rog."

Roger and Mimi looked up and saw Mark and Joanne up a tree. Roger had to hold back a laugh, wondering how the hell Joanne got Mark up a tree. Whoever was 'it' their partner would get Mark. The whole team-mates thing didn't really have a point other then you'd always have someone to hide with. This was bad if you were ever partners with Mimi who could barely stay quiet for two seconds at a time.

"When I count to three, we're all going to run to base." Mimi squeaked excitedly.

"Okay!"

"One," Mark started, getting a loose grip on Joanne's arm. Roger groaned.

"I can't run! Maureen's going to catch me!"

"Three!" Mark shouted, he and Joanne practically hit the ground running and Mimi leapt over the bench. She was quickly safe on 'base' with Angel and Collins. Maureen heard the yelp and switched her direction of running towards the others. Roger had barely stumbled into a standing position as Mark and Joanne made a dive for the monkey bars, just missing Maureen.

"Ha!" Mark panted, the bridge of his nose slick from sweat causing his glasses to slide a bit. Maureen gave him a disappointed scowl then caught sight of Roger who was no frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights.

"Roger run!" Collins yelled what was supposed to be words of encouragement. By the time Roger's brain finally sent the signal to his legs to run, Maureen was already on her way over to him.

"Run! Roger run!" his friends were now going nuts over by the monkey bars, pleading for him to do something. Just as he gathered enough sense to begin to run, Maureen hopped over the bench and hit him in the arm.

"Your it no tag backs!" Maureen smiled, proud of herself.

"You're really bad at this game," Mark moaned. "Now I have to hide with this…," he paused. "This giggly, hyper thing!" Mimi replied appropriately by letting out a giggle and hugging Mark from behind.

"Don't worry. You said yourself Roger's pretty bad at this game. I won't get us found." Roger rolled his eyes playfully.

"Like that's real possible."

"Count!" Maureen cried impatiently. Roger turned around to count up against a nearby tree. He could already hear Mimi giggle like mad as Mark tugged her away. Just another lazy Saturday afternoon.

58. Dinner

"Bet I could jump higher then you."

"Bet you can't."

"Let's just see then," Maureen said smugly, climbing up on the couch.

"Hey! Get off of there!" Mark threw a rolled up newspaper at her. Maureen sat back down after letting out a quick yelp. "And your not an angel either Mimi." She gave Mark an unsatisfied pout.

"When's Jo coming to pick her up?" she moaned.

"Soon," Mark sighed. What had started out as 'hanging out with Maureen until Joanne got home' quickly turned into 'babysitting Maureen and making sure her and Mimi didn't kill each other or burn the loft down while both under Mark's care'. Only a few minutes later a very tired Joanne rapped on the door. Mark opened it and practically shoved Maureen out of the door.

"She's all yours," he huffed slightly.

"Thanks," Joanne gave him a tired smile and a roll of her eyes. She tugged her hyper girlfriend out of the loft. They met Roger half way down the stairs.

"Night guys," he smiled as they passed. Mark still held open the door and was just about to close it when Roger stuck his foot inside.

"Hey," Mark greeted, closing the door behind Roger.

"Hey."

"Baby!" Mimi scrambled up to him like an excited puppy whose master had just returned home.

"Hey Mimi girl," Roger gave her a kiss on the forehead before collapsing into the couch, exhausted. Mimi crawled up next to him and nudged her head under his arm.

"Hey, what do you guys feel like for dinner?" Mark called from the kitchen, rummaging around in the pretty empty cabinets.

"What do we got?" Roger asked, doubting there'd be much of a variety to choose from anyway.

"Hmmm," Mark paused as a can rolled out of the top cupboard. "Tomato soup and crackers!" he called back.

"Sounds good," Roger smiled into Mimi's hair; she was drawing shapes into his pant leg.

"Missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you too," Roger softly cooed. "What'd you and Maureen do?" Mimi lifted her head off of his chest.

"Looked through magazines," she generalized.

"And?" Roger pressed.

"Drove Mark insane," Mark answered leaning up against the counter as the soup heated up on the stove. Mimi laughed.

"You mean _Maureen_ drove you insane right?"

"No! I mean the both of you drove me insane!" Mark stuck to his original words. Mimi crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I was the picture of well behavior," she insisted. Mark couldn't help but smile. Because really it was the same thing every time Maureen and Mimi got together. A power-struggle. Pure and simple. The subject seeming to be Mark's attention. Both of them wanted Mark's attention. They were worse then two siblings fighting over their parents' attention. What made Mark laugh was that, he was sure they weren't like that when they were alone. When they were alone they got along just fine. They could go shopping and do whatever girly thing they could think of. But if it was the three of them it seemed that Mimi had to prove Mark would pay more attention to her as did Maureen. It was all quite silly. Because frankly, Mimi won hands down every time.

"Alright fine," Mark went over to the stove to check on the soup. "Your Mimi was very well behaved Roger."

"Aw I believed her the first time," Roger smiled, seeing the silly-ness of it too as he let his arm rest over Mimi's shoulders. Mark brought out three bowls of steaming red soup and set them down on the coffee table along with a small box of crackers. Mimi and Roger crawled down on the floor to sit next to him.

"Thank you Mark," Mimi stuck a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Yeah, thanks man," Roger did the same.

"Ah don't worry about it. Not like I actually did anything today anyway," Mark broke a cracker in half and stuck the broken pieces to float around in his soup.

"Yeah huh! You played with Maureen and me," Mimi pointed out. Mark laughed.

"Yeah huh," he mimicked. "Where do you get this stuff?" Mimi shrugged.

"Around." Roger brought his bowl up to his lips and drank down the rest of it hungrily, his belly soon warm and full. He sat with his back up against the couch, watching contently as Mimi and Mark finished with dinner.

"What's for dessert?" Mimi looked up at Mark expectantly. He practically melted at the 'puppy eyes'. But he managed to stay strong.

"You don't need any dessert Mimi." She was about to pout when Roger hoisted her over his shoulder and planted her back on the couch. She giggled, happy and full from dinner.

"So did you really give Mark a hard time?" Roger whispered, nuzzling into the side of her head. Mark sat down next to Mimi.

"Let's just say you won't have much trouble getting her to sleep tonight!" Mimi turned to Mark and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face immediately turned a beat red color and Roger couldn't help but become beside himself with laughter.

"W-what was that for?" he stuttered. Mimi just smiled.

"For dinner."

* * *

Hope you liked. W/ dinner I have now succesfully completed all 3 prompts: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Cool huh? lol In March I getta go see RENT! ON STAGE! Woo! For my b-day, I just found out today. Good stuff, good stuff.


	10. Independence and Wrestle

Hey guys!

So here was my day today. I woke up _late_ and was like 'oh no!' I went to wake up the other childrens in the house only to find out I had no voice! At all! But I didn't even feel sick! So I woke up my parents and their just like 'tell your brothers to go back to bed then go back to bed'. So I basically got a free day off today! sweet. Lots of time to write. ;-) Wrestle marks 20! 80 left!Wrestle was actually a writers choice and I had a dream about this once so it couldn't be ignored any longer. Enjoy!

Dru

PS. The first one, if you remember the little AZT issues Roger was reminiscing about in 'New Year', this is the incident he was remembering.

PPS. And the 2nd one is very much Mimi/Mark fluffiness. Aww! K go read!

94. Independence

Roger felt silly. He felt like a parent who had just noticed that their little one was growing up. There was once a time, during Mimi's withdrawals, where he would do everything for her. He would make her food and tuck her deep underneath the covers next to him. Roger was slowly realizing that Mimi was becoming more and more independent. She would call for him to help her less and less. And it made him a little sad. He was happy she was becoming more independent. But she pushed him away more. _She_ wanted to do things for herself now.

"I'm not a baby."

It seemed to be one of her favorite things to say these days.

"I know Mimi," Roger would say. "I just want to help." Mimi would giggle. His heart still felt alive when he heard that giggle.

"You don't have to help me put my shoes on Roger, really." She sat on the couch, absentmindedly swinging her feet back and forth. Roger was knelt down next to her, her shoes tucked neatly at the base of the couch.

"I know but I like to," he put his hands up on his knees so every time Mimi swung her feet they'd lightly tap the middle of his palm.

"But you don't _have_ to," she insisted. "I can really put my shoes on all by myself."

"I know," Roger repeated. He gently pinched the skin around her ankles and she stopped swinging her feet.

"Rooooooger!" she moaned. She grabbed her shoes and shoved them on over her feet. "Can we just go now? You're acting silly!" Roger sighed.

But there were still things she needed help with. A big thing being the AZT breaks. She had no problem taking the pills until there came a time where the anemia would kick in and she would be in pain. The next dose following the bad one, she'd be scared to take. That's when Roger came in.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into her hair. She was lying on the bed with him, panting and sweating, her body trying to compensate for the forgotten dosage she hadn't taken in the afternoon time.

"No it won't," Mimi said her voice barely audible. She grabbed Roger's arm. "Please make me better."

"Take the pill Mimi." He would follow in an order of steps to get Mimi to take the medicine. Step one was to see if she would take it by herself. Sometimes that would work, but not this time.

"I can't," she panted. "I don't want to be sick!"

"This'll make you better." Step two was the soft coaxing and the gentle kisses. "It won't make you sick this time." Roger could almost taste the salty sweat on her as he laid a trail of small kisses along the bridge of her nose. "Please?" Mimi's breathing became shallow. But she still wouldn't take the small 400 mg pill. Time for step three. The step Roger didn't like so much. He eased the pill into her mouth only to have it promptly spat back out.

"Please Roger," she pleaded. "No more." Step four was to force the pill back into her mouth. Roger straddled Mimi's lap, not quite resting all of his weight on her. He took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He could feel her struggle underneath him as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Swallow," he instructed softly. "Just swallow the pill, it'll all be over." Step five rarely ever had to be put into place. By this time Roger was tired. When the pill made its way back out of Mimi's mouth for the second time, Roger crawled off of her. He grabbed the bottle of pills off of the nightstand and fished out a new one.

Mimi was sitting up now, debating whether or not to continue to fight. Roger was quick to grab her, pin her loosely up against the headboard and ease the fresh pill into her mouth. He tilted her head back slightly and began to massage her throat. Mimi closed her eyes and let out a small whine as Roger blew into her nose and she felt the pill slip down her throat. He let her go and watched for a minute until her eyes opened again, usually tinted with confusion and hurt, sometimes betrayal.

"I love you," he would be quick to say bringing her into his arms and whispering sweet things into her ear until she fell asleep. Independence was becoming a good thing. Those were definitely nights of struggle spent in the past.

"So who's making dinner tonight?" a tired Mark asked from the couch one night.

"I will!" Mimi hopped up excitedly. Mark groaned.

"Does anyone _else_ want to make dinner?" Roger laughed.

"Let her." Once Mimi bounded into the kitchen Roger turned to Mark. "She's…she's becoming more independent. We have to embrace that." Mark snorted and wiped at his eyes like he had been crying.

"Our little Mimi is growing up."

99. Wrestle

"I don't like you anymore."

"Fantastic. That's the best news I've heard all day," Mark grumbled. Mimi hit him in the arm and gave him an angry glare. "Leave me alone Mimi." Mimi sat back against the sofa. Roger was supposed to be home in a half hour or so. Until then Mimi and Mark had to entertain each other like they had been forced to all day long. They sat in silence for a long time.

"I don't really not like you Mark," Mimi said after a while. Mark was busy winding his film at the end of the coffee table.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he mumbled.

"Can I help you?" Mimi asked.

"No," Mark barely looked up from what he was doing. Mimi kicked him gently.

"Your no fun do you know that?" Mark shrugged.

"Heard it once or twice."

"Do something with me!" Mimi begged.

"Like? We've already done every single thing possible. Gone to the park, the store, the alley! What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Let's wrestle," Mimi bounced a bit on the couch. Mark snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Wrong answer!" Mimi cried stubbornly, pushing Mark off balance and climbing on top of him.

"Mimi!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wrestling!" Mimi answered as if he should have already known.

"Get off of me!"

"Make me!"

Mark growled softly and managed to reverse the tables and soon had Mimi pinned underneath him. She giggled hysterically.

"You're wrestling."

"I am not," Mark pulled off of her.

"You do not quite understand the whole 'wrestle' concept!" Mimi said tickling Mark's side before he had a chance to stand up. He let out a squeak of surprise and was soon back underneath Mimi who continued to tickle him without much mercy. He laughed hysterically trying to find away to push her off of him. When he finally did she fell back a few inches, hitting the edge of the coffee table.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing the back of her hurt arm.

"Alright, you done?" Mark panted, completely embarrassed now.

"I guess so," Mimi crawled back up on the couch, lying on her belly and crossing her ankles. Mark went back to winding his film when Mimi giggled again.

"What?" he turned to her.

"Nothing," she snorted.

"What?" Mark cried, fully annoyed with her at this point. She continued to laugh.

"Not only are you ticklish but," Mimi paused to take a breath. "You shriek like a girl!" Mark's face was soon heated with embarrassment. Mimi watched his ears slowly turn a red color.

"I don't like you anymore," Mark grumbled. Mimi giggled, flicking his ear affectionately.

"Fantastic."

* * *

hehe. Cute huh? Hope everyone enjoyed! 


	11. Fire and Insides

Just two short/silly fluffs. But good news! 4 day weekend coming up this weekend! More writing time! hehe enjoy!

Dru

PS. I know you love me already ControlledChaos but you should also know that the Mimi/Mark silly-nessis all for yoooooooooou :-)

52. Fire

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we did this?" Mark tossed a few more pieces of cardboard into the burning trash can positioned in the middle of the loft. "We ended up dumping it out the window?"

"Well not this time," Roger said adding to the fire as well. "Mimi's cold."

"Oh god forbid! The all mighty Princess Mimi Marquez is cold!" Mark cried in mock horror as he sat on one side of the couch and wrapped a comforter around her shoulders anyway. She planted a kiss square in the middle of his cold nose and he wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Could you quit doing that? I don't want any more kisses!" Mark complained. Mimi gasped slightly as she pulled him in and gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead, before pushing him away.

"Well maybe if you would quit wiping my kisses away I would stop giving them to you, you brat!" she shot back.

"Stop kissing him Meems," Roger crawled behind her and brought his arms around her front. "He doesn't deserve it." Mark rolled his eyes at him and watched the fire flicker high from the trash can, radiating off a good deal of heat. "You need to save all your kisses for me." He leant over her shoulder to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Hey!" Mark jumped off the couch. "Do you have to do that now?"

"Sit down," Roger laughed, nuzzling into the back of Mimi's neck. "She obviously adores you too so you have nothing to be jealous about." Mark turned red. He seemed to find himself blushing more and more these days.

"Why is that?" Mark turned to face Mimi and Roger.

"Why is what?" Mimi asked.

"Why do you…why are you…you drive me crazy!" Mark couldn't quite put his question into words. He loved Mimi like a sister. She tormented him like a brother and he tormented her back. They were like rivaling siblings most of the time. But at the end of the day Mimi would just as quickly snuggle up to him as she would to Roger. She would be just as anxious to talk a mile a minute about something that had happened with Angel or a cute dress she saw at a store with Maureen to Mark as she would to Roger. All in all it baffled him. The light from the flames flickered off the walls and danced on Mimi's cheeks.

"Well you drive me crazy too! Doesn't mean I don't love you though," Mimi giggled and leaned her back up against Roger's chest. She rested her feet in Mark's lap and could hear Roger sigh.

"You put too much thought into things my friend," he said.

"He's our little worrier alright," Mimi gave Mark a cheesy grin.

"You guys mean a lot to me," Mark admitted, feeling all gushy all of a sudden.

"Awwww!" Roger mocked him. Mimi elbowed him before pulling Mark into her and Roger's little heap. She gave him a kiss on the head. He looked up and smiled at her, the glow of the fire lighting up her face. And this time…

…he didn't even mind the kisses.

4. Insides

"Roger?"

"Yeah babe?"

"My insides feel all wiggly," Mimi swayed her hips back and forth slightly, balancing herself on the balls of her feet.

"They feel wiggly?" Roger asked. He was sitting on the couch next to Collins who was inhaling a bowl of frosted mini wheat's like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Yeah," Mimi stretched a little and continued swaying. She stomped her foot a little. "It feels funny!"

"You sure Mark didn't swap out the AZT with crazy pills?" Collins lifted his eyebrows slightly at Roger. He smirked.

"If it was switched out with crazy pills it wasn't Mark that did it. He'd be the last one to want to make Mimi crazier then she already is." Mimi placed her hands on her hips and Collins laughed.

"Well pin a rose on your nose Roger Davis! I was going to go sit with you but I'm not so sure now," Mimi went over and planted herself in the chair across the room.

"Ooo burn," Collins laughed.

"Aw come on baby. I was just kidding," he insisted, getting up and going over to her. Mimi tossed her curls over her shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your mean!" she snapped.

"Baby!" he whined, crouching down and resting his hands on her knees. He reached over to pat her belly. "Your insides are wiggly then?"

"Yes," she huffed.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Collins asked, tipping the bowl back into his mouth to catch any remnants of milk leftover.

"Collins!" Mimi threw her hair barrette at him.

"What? Just thinking logically Mimi."

"Well I'm definitely _not_ pregnant." Mark came into the room, wiping sleep from his tired eyes.

"Who's pregnant?" he asked groggily.

"Not Mimi apparently. I'd watch out, she's a little on the bitchy side today," Collins ruffled Mimi's hair. She swatted his hand away and he smirked.

"See you guys later."

"Later," Roger repositioned himself on the ground, his elbows now resting on Mimi's knees. Mark sat on the armrest.

"What are you guys looking at each other like that for?"

"Mimi said her insides are wiggly," Roger sighed, just now realizing how ridiculous that sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe we should call Maureen," Mark said. Roger and Mimi exchanged a glance.

"Why?" they asked in unison. He shrugged.

"She seems to be the all mighty holder of knowledge when it comes to…things of this caliber." Those two were too much. He did have to admire Roger for acting so concerned at something so silly. Just because it concerned Mimi.

"Well," he said, ruffling Mimi's hair as well.

"She did eat some of that jell-o…,"


	12. Jump and Purple

Short ones today. The first one silly Mimi/Mark (you can totally blame ControlledChaos--j/k thank you for yesterdays review, it made me happy) the second one kinda Roger/Mimi angsty drabble. I promise promise promise that at least one of the next two will contain some good ol Mimi/Roger fluff ;-) Enjoy!

Dru

Prompt 97. _Writers Choice_: Jump

A midday breeze fluttered in through the open window. Roger always scolded Mark for forgetting to close the window at night. It froze all three of them to death. But during the day, the gentle, cool breeze was definitely welcoming. Especially if you had the sudden urge to jump up and down on your friends' bed. Which is exactly what Mimi had. The sudden urge to jump up and down on Mark's bed.

She stood up on the lumpy, uneven mattress and began to jump. She hopped once, to get her footing and re-remember _how_ to jump on a bed then giggled before jumping again, this time longer and higher. Mimi loved the tiny spark of adrenaline, the easy tickle she got in her belly. She knew it would be short lived though. Sure enough, only a few seconds later, Mark walked into his room, his attention on his camera until he spotted Mimi. She quickly sat down, her legs tucked underneath her, trying to hide what she had been doing. Mark saw right through her.

"Mimi?" he questioned in that sing-song, 'I caught you in the act' sort of voice.

"Yes?" Mimi panted giving him an innocent grin.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Mimi tried to think of something that would make sense.

"Uh…," she started. "I was jumpin'."

"On my bed?"

"Uh-huh," Mimi nodded, not able to get rid of the silly grin the jumping had caused. It was contagious and Mark couldn't stop a laugh from escaping. Mimi giggled too and he sighed.

"Jump with me?" she asked, standing back up on his mattress.

"Oh no, get down from there girly," Mark held his hand out to Mimi. Instead of taking it to get down, she took it to pull Mark up on the bed next to her. He didn't fight her but mustered up a tired groan anyway.

"We're going to break my bed," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Come on!" Mimi took Mark's hands in hers and started to jump again. Mark felt the bed dip then spring back up with every jump and before he knew what he was doing he was jumping with her. 10 minutes passed before their legs grew wobbly and they were fully out of breath. They collapsed onto the bed and started laughing with what air they had left.

"Fun…huh?" Mimi panted heavily. Mark leaned back up against his pillow, taking easy gulps of air. He managed to nod.

"Fun."

Mimi smiled, wondering if the reason she had given up on bed-jumping in the first place was because, it wasn't half as fun doing it without your buddy.

Prompt 16. Purple

There was a bruise just inside Roger's wrist. It burned but was beginning to fade. Every time he looked at it, he felt like crying. Or throwing up.

It wasn't necessarily the bruise that bothered him. It wasn't even how he got it but who had given it to him that threatened unshed tears to cascade down his cheeks. Mimi. His girl. His baby.

It was becoming harder and harder to deal with the withdrawals. The shaking, the panting, the low wails and the screams that if he really loved her he wouldn't be doing this. Roger would pull Mimi close, rocking her back and forth as she fought as hard as she could against him. She got away from him one night, just for a split second. As he went to grab her, she grabbed him first. Her grip was tight. He had taught her to be a fighter. Roger was able to yank away from her, the bruise beginning to show up almost right after. Ringlets of a dark color. A color of irony. Because it was Mimi's favorite.

Roger wouldn't ever be able to see the color purple in the same light again…


	13. Too Much and Fixed

hehe. Mimi/Roger fluff has once again taken over. In the 1st fic Roger gets a little, um, touchy --wink,wink-- w/ Mimi. It is by no means T worthy but just FYI! The 2nd oneis friendship fluff w/ the Mimi/Roger/Mark-ness (I know there's fans out there don't even try to deny it!) Enjoy!

Dru

PS. Upon suggestion by Elizabeth Thersea one of the next two will include a Joanne/Maureen fluff ;-)

...go read now!

33. Too Much

Roger and Mimi were sitting on the couch one night in complete silence. Mark had already gone to bed and they were now just waiting for the last flames in the tin trash can to flicker out before heading to bed as well. Mimi had her head in Roger's lap and was absentmindedly playing with his fingers. Roger couldn't stop yawning.

"I wish we could just hibernate in the winter," he commented, his voice thick and gruff, definitely ready for some hardcore sweat/drool sleep. Mimi smiled.

"That would work." Once Mimi let go of his hand Roger ran his fingers through her hair before trailing them lazily down her arm and on to her belly.

"Would you hibernate with me?" he murmured, lightly tracing his fingers along the hem of her shirt. He heard her gasp a little.

"Your fingers are soooo cold!" she moaned as they found bare skin where her shirt had ridden up a bit.

"Sorry babe," Roger kissed her head, continuing the pattern of gentle stroking underneath her shirt.

"Of course I would," Mimi giggled and had to grab Roger's hand again before he got a little _too_ carried away.

"You're too much for me Mimi girl," he nuzzled her cheek gently with his cold nose.

"How do you figure?" she playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno…I just love you too much. You make it easy for me to love you," he whispered, yawning again.

"Aww. Thank you baby," she brought his hand up to her cheek. "So you want to go hibernate then my teddy bear?"

"You do something for me first?" Mimi rolled her eyes.

"We took AZT already Rog."

"Not that! Give me a kiss and tell me you love me." Mimi crossed her arms and looked up at him stubbornly.

"And what if I don't?" Roger pretended to think.

"Then…I'll have to hold you against your will and kiss you all over. I know what's too much for you to handle." Mimi laughed as he cradled her into his arms and gently nibbled at her neck.

"Fiiine." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Roger Davis."

"Why thank you," he teased, standing up with her still in his arms and taking her into their bedroom.

Too much was definitely better then not enough.

72. Fixed

Mark wasn't sure of what had happened. All he knew was that one minute he was on his bike, on the way home from the café and the next minute he was lying on his bed, extremely sore with an awful headache. He took a deep breath and started coughing immediately when a familiar, vanilla-smelling, intoxicating perfume filled his lungs. Mimi lifted her head from his chest and yawned.

"You're awake," she smiled and sat up, her hair sticking to the side of her cheek that had been pressed up against him. "Roger! He's awake!" Mark listened as Roger padded into the bedroom and went over to the bed.

"Hey. How you feeling?" he asked, setting a glass of water on the nightstand. Mark started to shrug but stopped as a pain shot down his spine.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut as the light only added to the pounding in his head. He could feel Mimi's cold hand begin to gently stroke his cheek.

"You fell," she whispered. "Off your bike."

"I did?" Mark asked.

"Just outside the café." The bed dipped as Roger sat down, bringing his legs up to rest in between Mark's and Mimi's. "Pretty much knocked yourself out." Mark groaned. He felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, your front tire must have hit some ice," Mimi yawned again, scooting over to sit with Roger at the edge of the bed.

"Collins found you. Well actually a guy that recognized you called Collins and he brought you home," Roger explained. "I went out to get some antiseptic from Joanne and when I came back you were still out of it and Mimi was asleep too."

"We still have to wash out your cut," Mimi lifted Mark's arm in front of his face to show him the long cut etched into his skin.

"Other then some bruises too you seem to be okay," Roger ruffled his hair and helped him into a sitting position, tossing Mimi the antiseptic spray.

"Now," Mimi said, bringing Mark's arm away from his face and running the tip of her finger over the cut. He winced. Roger left for a minute and came back with a wet washcloth which Mimi rubbed over the cut. "If you're good, then I'll give you a lollipop but if you're bad then you don't get anything."

"Oh joy," Mark rolled his eyes.

"Hey! There's still room on you for more bruises," Mimi warned. She sprayed some of the antiseptic on Mark's cut and he let it absorb before moaning.

"It stings," he complained.

"Well duh," Roger took the washcloth and spray from Mimi and set them in the bathroom.

"K all fixed!" Mimi said, extremely proud of herself.

"Thanks Meems," Mark lay down with caution, careful not to jostle his sore back too much.

"Your such a big baby," Roger teased him, leaning up against the doorframe. "C'mon Mimi, bedtime." He switched off the light in Mark's room. She turned to him and gave him a hug, Mark taking notice to how careful she was being.

"Night Mark," she whispered near his ear before pulling away, hopping off the bed and going over to Roger. She blew him a kiss and left.

"Night Mark," Roger smiled and closed his door. Mark let out a content sigh and fell into an easy sleep.

Happy he wasn't alone.


	14. Death and Together

K so I lied. Maureen/Joanne might come in the next batch because none of the prompts really jumped out and screamed 'Maureen/Joanne fluff' at me. But they will come! I sorry. My 3 main people I tend to write about are Mark and Mimi and Roger. Sometimes Collins but he'll rarely be written without one of those 3. Eeeps. I'm an awful author. HA! Could barely say that with a straight face. lol Enjoy!

Dru

PS. Sorry in advance for the first one! Not fluffy at all. Angst every which way you look at it.

PPS. Drabble city with the last one! I do promise 2 upcoming stories dripping with fluff of some kind to compensate for the bery sad character death first story :-(

30. Death

Mark stood in the middle of the loft, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat and his breath coming out in white puffs of air. Tears clouded his vision as he stared longingly at the lone guitar, propped up against their sofa. The last couple of days he had been strong for Mimi. He knew things would never be the same again. He allowed a single tear to slip from his piercing blue eyes and land on the hard floor with a soft thud. A chocked sob from behind him made him turn around.

It was Mimi. She was holding one of her lost lovers' shirts close to her chest.

"Mimi," Mark breathed, taking a step towards her. Mimi collapsed into his chest and both of them sunk to their knees. Her body was wracked with sobs. Even as Mark gently stroked her hair and shushed her softly, he could feel his own eyes continue to overflow with tears. She was devastated. Hell, he was too. He had been so helpless. So small and sick. And there was nothing him or Mimi could do about it.

"It isn't fair," Mimi was close to hyperventilating. She pulled her head off of Mark's chest and continued to cry weakly. "I loved him!"

"I loved him too Mimi," Mark gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "He's not suffering anymore." Mimi retook her place against Mark's chest, continuing to cry.

"I…I…love…love you Mark," Mimi was able to choke out between another round of hard sobs. He could feel her fist up the fabric of his shirt and nuzzle deeper underneath his chin, starving for more comfort. He gripped her as tight as he could, her food-denied body growing weaker. Mark had promised to take care of her. He felt like he was failing his best friends' wishes already.

"I love you too baby," he whispered into her hair, not daring to let go for even a second. She was all he had left. He was all she had left. The one which had brought them together was now gone. Had to finally submit to the disease that would never stop haunting Mark and Mimi for as long as they lived without him.

"Please don't leave me," Mimi begged, taking her head off of his chest and staring into his eyes. They were drenched in pain, loss, and agony. They were things Mark had never seen in those soft, puppy brown eyes. The grip grew tighter on the front of his shirt. It took all Mark had left in him not to burst into tears.

"Never." Mimi cried herself hoarse. Until no more tears would grace her pale cheeks or soak through Mark's shirt. She again pulled her head off of Mark to stare into his eyes, her body still swaying with dry heaves. He kissed a final tear off her cheek, finally allowing wetness to take part on his.

"I love you," she repeated in a barely there whisper, her voice now shot. Mark knew they'd have to stay together to stay alive. It was a cold, hollow, sullen, and lonely Sunday night. Mimi Marquez and Mark Cohen continued to hold each other close that night, deep in the heart of Alphabet City, kissing away each others tears and promising to stay close and keep the one that they had loved close to their hearts.

Roger…had died on Friday.

41. Together

Roger twirled Mimi around in a circle and had to stifle a laugh as she almost tumbled over. She snorted and gave him a shove.

"You're supposed to make a move to actually catch me if I fall!" Roger rolled his eyes.

"And you're supposed to know how to dance Ms. Cat Scratch!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"You!" Roger clamped his mouth over hers in a kiss. She moaned a bit before pulling away, hopping she hadn't given away the fact that she had enjoyed that. All he saw in her eyes was life and mischief. He saw his Mimi. All she saw in his eyes was love and sense of adventure. She saw her Roger.

Together…they were the picture of the way love was supposed to look.


	15. Storm and Who

Hey guys.

First one is fluff and the second one is sorta (but not really) a continuation off of the 'Death' prompt. Well it's Mimi and Mark and Roger's dead. It's not really angst but not fluff either. K Enjoy! Who? marks 30 for me! You guys who have been here since story 1 have read 30 prompts! Give yourselves a hand. Thank you for reading and I hope you plan to stick around to read the next 30 and through my remainding 70 :-)

Dru

_--the lyrics at the beginning of Who? are from Goodbye Love and I don't own them--_

70. Storm

It wasn't the storm roaring outside that was giving Mimi chills down her spine and causing goose bumps on her skin. No, that was all Roger's doing. They were sitting on the floor in the living room and had just finished some sort of board game Collins had brought over for their entertainment. Mimi was in Roger's lap and he felt the need to blow softly into her ear, despite her complaining. She mustered up a fake shiver and he stopped.

"That game was totally pointless," Mark stated, pushing off the coffee table with disgust.

"Board games are _supposed_ to be pointless Mark," Collins sighed, shoving the board back into its box and setting it on the floor. Roger started to tickle Mimi and she managed to stay quiet, immobilizing his hands. She was finding quite a bit of entertainment in watching Mark and Collins bicker.

"So," Mark started. Mimi could tell he was a few seconds away from getting huffy. "If you knew beforehand that the game was pointless why did I just waste two hours of my life playing it?" Collins rolled his eyes, obviously not in the mood to argue. Roger squeezed Mimi's side and she let out a surprised yelp before pinning him to the floor. Collins and Mark stared at them.

"Are you alright?" Collins asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Mimi opened her mouth to answer but a loud clap of thunder shook the loft, lighting flashing glaringly bright in the window. Instead she clutched Roger tighter, cowering underneath his chin.

"What's a matter Meems? The storm too scary for you?" Mark taunted. She glared at him.

"Leave me alone."

"Yeah. Nothing can scare the all-might powerful feline of Avenue B!" Roger nuzzled into the back of Mimi's neck, sticking up for her, even though she was shaking slightly in his grasp. Another clap of thunder sounded and Mimi closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound. Collins let out an audible sigh and stood up.

"Come on," he held his hand out to Mimi who was still latched on to Roger. She stared at him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Hesitantly, Mimi grabbed Collins hand. He hoisted her off the ground and tugged her along with him, towards the window. Roger and Mark followed.

"I don't want to go outside," Mimi said seriously, quickly pulling away.

"We're not going outside," Collins said. He nodded at the windowsill. "Roger." Roger obediently sat up on the sill and Collins eased Mimi back into his lap.

"Now," he said. "Who do you love more then anyone else in the entire world. Well, besides me and Mark of course." Mimi giggled.

"Roger."

"Exactly. Now who's that sitting behind you?" Collins asked. Mimi relaxed against his chest, pulling his arms around her middle.

"Roger!" she said, a hint of pride in her voice now, enjoying this game. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"When you think of Roger…do you feel scared?" Collins asked. He reminded Roger of a game show host. All he was missing were the cue cards and microphone. Mimi shook her head, a smile still on her face as Roger went back to blowing softly into her ear. Another round of thunder claps sounded outside, followed by more blinding lightning flashes, but Mimi was too wrapped up in Roger to notice.

"Well then," Collins folded his arms over his chest, grinning at the way Roger was admiring Mimi and the way she seemed to be memorizing his eyes.

"Case and point."

76. Who?

_Who are you to tell me what I know? What to do?_

_A friend…_

_But who Mark are you? 'Mark has got his work' they say. 'Mark lives for his work' and 'Mark's in love with his work'. Mark hides in his work._

It had been almost 2 years since Roger had expressed his inner thoughts out loud to his best friend and roommate. But Mark hadn't ever forgotten them. He had to open his eyes and realize that life had to be lived moment by moment as if it was the last. Since Roger had passed away last winter, he had barely picked up his camera. Mimi was saddened by it. Mark knew it. And he knew it because she would bring it up sometimes.

"How come you don't bring the camera to Maureen's shows anymore babe?" Mimi asked softly one night, trying to warm her hands underneath the table at the Life Café after another one of Maureen's performances. Mark had to shrug. It was impossible not to feel guilty after looking into those pleading eyes. He had done his best the last couple of months to keep it together for Mimi. Because she deserved it. A part of her had died along with Roger; a lot of her life looked seemingly broken and hopeless. The void would never be filled. But Mark was trying to stay positive.

She still thrived for the comfort his arms seemed to bring her. She followed him around like his shadow these days. Her gazes still looked like those of a beaten puppy, but she was steadily growing stronger every day.

"I guess…I always forget it at the loft is all." He knew Mimi didn't buy it. She took a slow sip of her coffee then looked back up at him, her nose pink from the cold, her cheeks flushed, her eyes as trusting as ever.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" she asked. "We can bring the camera?"

"I dunno Mimi…,"

"Please? I love you!" she pleaded. Mark groaned. She seemed to use that phrase more to her advantage then to his. But even though she sometimes reminded Mark of a little kid, he knew she meant it every time she said it and wouldn't if she didn't. Mimi was just an opportunist he kept telling himself. And more importantly, she had been put through more then she should.

"I love you too," he muttered, leaving a couple of dollars on the table and taking her hand into his. Sometimes the pain of Roger's absence was too much.

But Mimi and Mark were learning more and more about who each other was.

And that's what was keeping them sane.


	16. Hours and Christmas

Hola mi fellow amigas and amigos,

How was your weekends? Mine was fairly good. :-) haha okay down to business. Hours is dedicated solely to our dear friend Sam Sam (aka ControlledChaos) who recently had a crummy day. We've all had em you can't deny it. This is Mimi's crummy day. That turns a bit fluffy with our boy Roger at the end (--shhhhh--he gets a little frisky--wink--wink--)

Kk, story numero dose is another addition to the MMAR (Mark/Mimi after Roger). I don't know why I like writing them after poor Roger's death but a plot bunny attacked melast nightand refused to let me ago unless I gave him some carrots. ;-) As always...

E-N-J-O-Y!

Dru

6. Hours

Mimi hated it.

She hated the fact that if she was having a wonderful, terrific, perfect day the hours flew by. But if she was having a terrible, awful, nothing is going my way day the hours drug by, as if taunting her.

She had awoken in the loft completely alone. Roger had left her a note on the counter; he had to pick up more AZT on his way to practice. Mark had left her a note in the bathroom, reminding her to hang up her towel when she was done. After leaving her wet towel in a heap on the floor, she headed out into the cool fall morning, wondering if Maureen or Angel was doing anything.

Maureen had gone with Joanne to her firm today. Mimi smacked her forehead, standing on the stoop of their house. It was Wednesday. Of course Maureen had gone with Joanne. Free coffee on Wednesdays…

Angel had gone with Collins. He had returned back to school for the fall semester and wouldn't be back again until Christmas time. Mimi sulked the entire way home, kicking sheepishly at the sidewalk. She almost cried out in frustration when she returned to a still empty, freezing cold loft. She shrugged out of her coat and let it crumple on the ground like her towel. She stood still for a minute, hands on her hips, wondering what to do. She wriggled underneath the covers and sighed heavily before promptly falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Mimi…Mimi…little girl…hello! Wake up Meems!"

Mimi opened an aggravated eye to see Mark was hovering over her, clutching her coat and semi-damp towel.

"Did you not see my note?"

"I saw it," Mimi snapped, snuggling deeper into the pillow. Mark sighed in defeat and tossed them on the bedroom floor.

"It's 4:30 Mimi. You need to get up."

"Is Roger home?"

"Not yet."

"Then no I don't."

"Did you honestly sleep all day?" Mark asked. Mimi shrugged.

"Yeah so?"

"You getting sick again girly?" he asked in a sing-song sort of way.

"Probably," Mimi moaned.

"Roger'll be home soon alright? I'm going to go make you some tea…"

"I hate tea," Mimi growled, feeling grumpy and somewhat weak. Mark simply pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving. Mimi stared up at the ceiling, interrupting her thoughts every so often to cough or sniffle in aggravation.

"Damn it," she cursed softly.

"What's a matter baby?"

It was as if the knight and shining armor had just walked through the door. Roger flopped over on the bed next to her.

"Mark thinks I'm sick," Mimi pouted. "And the both of you left a sick girl to fend for herself all day." Roger raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't look sick Mimi," he crawled over on top of her and shimmed down a bit so he was level with her belly. She ran her fingers through his shaggy mess of hair.

"I don't feel sick," she added.

"Stop listening to Mark," Roger ran his cold hands up underneath her shirt and laid a trail of kisses on her now bare belly. Mimi moaned softly.

"Will you stay home with me tomorrow?" she asked, wriggling a bit under Roger's touch.

"Mmmm…if your good," Roger licked a hot trial with his tongue up her tummy and she squeaked in surprise before giggling. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what…in Roger Davis' book…is considered good?" Roger grinned like a Cheshire cat and Mimi had to toss a pillow at him.

"Your evil."

"Nah," Roger pulled her shirt back down and climbed up her a bit so he was hovering over her top half now. "Not evil. Just very smart." He tapped a finger against his temple for emphasizes. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and neck making her giggle softly. Before pulling up he gave her earlobe a gentle nibble.

"I know your going to end up staying home with me," Mimi said stubbornly.

"Oh? And how do we figure?"

"Cause!" Mimi said. "The hours are too long when you're not with me."

"Spoken like a true love-sick puppy dog Meems," he grinned again and she pinched his side. "I love you."

Mimi knew that the hours tomorrow were sure to fly by.

92. Christmas

"I think we did a fairly good job," Mimi said proudly, resting her tired head against Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah," he agreed, resting his head on top of hers. "It does look pretty." The two of them were sitting on the couch, in the middle of the loft, admiring the decorating job they had done to their barely 4 foot tall Christmas tree. Maureen and Joanne had left earlier after adding their Christmas-decorating touch to the place. They knew it was Christmas Eve, a little late for the decorating, but Maureen had insisted upon it. Collins and Angel would be back soon. Mark and Mimi were excited. But both of them knew a cloud hung over their heads, dampening their excitement down to a minimum.

It would be their first Christmas without Roger.

The bright colors of yellows and reds and blues and purples radiating off of the string of lights, danced upon both their faces as they huddled close for warmth.

"Do you know what would taste good right about now?" Mimi asked, lifting her head off of Mark's shoulder.

"What?"

"Egg nog."

"But you hate egg nog," Mark said.

"Do not!"

"Since when?"

"Since…now," Mimi stood up. "Fine…be a party pooper but don't expect anything special come morning time mister." Mark pouted.

"Meeeeeeeeeeemi," he whined. "Please? You're going to disappoint a little Jewish boy on Christmas morning?" Mimi giggled.

"Gotta catch me first," she hoped over the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. Mark gripped her waist from behind and she giggled before turning around and loosely gripping his wrists.

"Oh Mark," Mimi sang.

"Huh?"

"Look," Mimi pointed above the kitchen door to where Maureen had hung up a small piece of mistletoe. Mark's face immediately became warm. He gently took her hands in his.

"Meems, we don't have to," he said softly.

"But…what if I want to?" Mimi whispered slowly. Before Mark could even think to register the question, Mimi's lips had brushed clumsily against his.

'Alright Roger' Mark's brain started to shout. 'Is this what you wanted? Is this what you meant when you told me to take care of her?'

Over the past year, the past 12 months, the past 52 weeks, 365 days, and 525,600 minutes the process had been gradual. But Mark couldn't seem to fight it anymore. He was falling in love with Mimi. So he took a chance, resting his hands on the small of Mimi's back, deepened the kiss. Mimi ran a hand gently through Mark's hair, not backing down. She was unknowingly nipping at Mark's bottom lip, which had once been her and Roger's secret signal to let each other know that it was okay. Mark, obviously having no intellect of this, blushed an even darker shade of red and did the first instinctive thing to do and that was to deepen the kiss a bit more. Mimi still didn't back down.

'As long as we keep kissing' Mimi thought. 'We won't have to face each other right? We won't have to explain what the hell just happened? I won't have to tell him that I'm falling in love with him?' Mimi forced the thoughts out of her head, suddenly forgetting where she was. Only when it became impossible to kiss anymore without passing out from lack of oxygen, did Mimi pull away. She kept her forehead rested against Mark's.

Both of them panted softly, not sure of what to do or what to say. Guilt overtook Mark quickly.

"Mimi…," he whispered, his glasses fogged a bit. "I didn't mean…,"

"I did," Mimi cut him off, her voice breathy and small. Her arms were still over his neck. She buried her face into his shirt and started to cry. Mark held her tightly, wiping away tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Mimi. I love you," Mark stated softly. Mimi was crying because she missed Roger. Mark knew that. He knew the last person she had kissed like that had been the love of her life. Memories started to flood back. He could still feel her lips against his. He could still feel the guilt welling up in a knot below his rib cage. Mimi lifted her head from his shoulder, staring straight into his cold blue eyes with her soft brown ones. Any trace of tears was now gone. She kissed him again. This time light and quick before pulling away and holding him close to her.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Where…where do we go from here Mimi?" Mark whispered into her hair, worried of what she might say. Mimi's eyes grew slightly wider.

"You won't leave me now will you?"

"No! Of course not," Mark answered quickly. In some ways Mimi was the last shred of Roger Mark had left. Had they just totally screwed everything up? The ability to be comfortable around each other? Roger's wish of keeping Mimi safe?

"I…I don't know Mark," Mimi answered once she had been assured of her earlier fears. Mark gently nuzzled her forehead and exhaled slowly. She wanted him to kiss her again. He wanted her to kiss him again. As if coming to terms with their silent yearnings Mark captured her lips in his again.

"We'll…we'll take it slow okay?" he whispered gently. Mimi smiled against his chest.

"Okay." The clock chimed from the living room.

Midnight.

"Merry Christmas Mark," she whispered, placing a final baby kiss upon his lips.

"Merry Christmas Mimi," Mark whispered back, holding her close.

He hoped this is what Roger had wanted.


	17. Summer and Green

Hello me wonderful readers!

K so the plot bunnies have been running rampant through my mind these past few days. Must be the weather...ANYway I have the MMAR (Mimi/Mark after Roger) and now making it's fanfiction debut is---MRLB! (Mimi/Roger lil babies) Yeah so Mimi is preggers in these two and to come later will be the birth (another prompt believe it or not) and definitely some storieswith the little rugrats. :-) Enjoy guys!

Dru

63. Summer

"July 1st. 3:30 PM. We zoom in on Mimi Marquez the incredibly sexy mommy to be."

Mimi almost choked on her lemonade.

"Roger! Put that away!" she swiped for Mark's camera. Roger jumped out of her range.

"Now baby girl," Roger said in his best scolding, cutesy voice. "We may be showing these tapes to our little Roger Jr.'s one day…,"

"Dream on!" Mimi giggled. "I thought we agreed that we weren't naming either of them Roger Jr." Roger set the camera down on the empty bookcase and jumped on top of the bed, standing on the uneven mattress.

"Well I like the way it sounds!"

Mimi growled softly and closed her eyes, her sweat soaked bangs stuck to her forehead. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to pry her sticky bare shoulders off of the sheets.

"You're so indecisive," Mimi said. Roger sat down next to her and stuck his tongue out.

"Well they'll be my sons too."

"Or daughters. Or son and daughter."

"Yeah or daughters or son and daughter," Roger agreed leaning over and planting a kiss on Mimi's swollen belly. "Our little babies are in there baby." He tickled Mimi's belly then leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips.

"It's hot," Mimi complained. "And I look like a walrus."

"You look beautiful," Roger insisted. It had been early February when Mimi first found out that she was pregnant with her and Roger's first child. She had been completely scared for the baby's health. Roger had been ecstatic. They put Mimi on about a million different kinds of pills to keep both her and the baby healthy and out of danger.

It wasn't until around May that the doctors told them they would be expecting twins. Mimi had been nervous at first but with how happy Roger was it was pretty much impossible to worry too much. Both the twins were very healthy and were expected to enter the world sometime in November.

"But it's still hot."

"82 degrees isn't hot," Roger smiled against her tummy.

"Yes it is," Mimi closed her eyes and rested her hand on the back of Roger's neck. He sang softly to the babies.

"What do you think were going to have?" Roger asked again for the millionth time.

"I hope we have a boy and a girl," Mimi mused.

"Roger Jr. and Mimi Jr.?"

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I like…Summer. For a girl anyway." Roger seemed to think about it.

"Me too." He continued cooing soft nonsense into Mimi's belly.

"Well it's settled then. Summer if it's a girl," Mimi yawned, surprised as Roger clamped his mouth over hers.

"I love you," he whispered. He wouldn't lie. He was scared out of his mind for Mimi. For his un-born children. Knowing that they would both probably, unavoidably be HIV positive. He felt guilty for that. Guilty that they hadn't used protection when they should have. Mimi seemed to read his gaze but stayed quiet. She trailed a finger down his chest.

Later, they would sit out on the porch, sipping on smoothies Mark would have made and watch the sunset. Talking in a happy debate about the names of the twins.

Summer always coming up as a common favorite.

14. Green

Mark was hard at work as always, shifting through reels of old film and winding new film around empty reels. Mimi was sitting on the couch, filing her nails and moaning every so often. Finally Mark had to sigh in utter frustration.

"What's the matter with you now?" he turned to stare at his hormonal friend.

"In case you haven't noticed," Mimi growled. "I'm fucking pregnant with two kids. So unless you want to carry this extra 30 pounds for me I would shut the hell up." Mark held his hands up in peace and turned back to his work. 'Oh yeah' he thought 'hormones are whirring like crazy. She's definitely pregnant'. Mimi took in a sharp in-take of breath and held her belly.

"What?" Mark hopped up to sit next to her on the couch. "What is it?" Mimi squeezed his hand tightly for a couple of seconds before sitting back and panting a bit.

"They won't knock it off," she said softly, eyes closed. Mark let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that okay?" he slipped back down to the floor. "And if it makes you feel any better, you don't look like you've gained 30 pounds."

Mimi gave him a sideways smile. Roger came into the room with an apple in his hand. He plopped down next to Mimi and instinctively let his hand rest over her belly. Mimi growled at him.

"What baby?"

"You know what."

"Oh…sorry Mummas. I forgotted," Roger leaned over and let Mimi take a generous chunk out of his apple. He held it teasingly down to Mark.

"Want some?"

Mark pushed his hand away.

"So," he said, taking a chance at turning away from his work again. "What color eyes do you think Summer's going to have?"

"Brown," Roger answered.

"Green," Mimi answered in the same instant. Mimi found out they were for sure having a little girl. The sex of the other twin was un-determined as of yet. They had already decided her name would be Summer Maria Davis.

"Green?" Roger questioned.

"Like her daddy?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Hello! That's the way it goes. Little girls get their daddies eyes and little boys get their mommies eyes."

"Where do you get your logics from Meems?" Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Mark. Check this out," Roger was grinning from ear to ear as he took Mark's hand and placed it on Mimi's belly. It got a firm kick. Mark smiled. Roger was the picture of a proud poppa already. The babies had been doing that for weeks now. But he never got any less enjoyment out of it. Mark didn't want to move his hand from the life squirming around underneath it but was forced to when a knock came from the door.

"Marky!" Mark groaned slightly as Maureen threw her arms around his neck. "And where are my little niece-y's?" Maureen practically knocked Roger off the couch as she hurried over to Mimi.

"Nice to see you too Maureen," he grumbled. Maureen showered Mimi's belly with kisses and she had to laugh.

"Maureen! We don't know if that's a plural yet!" Mimi scolded.

"Oh it will be," Maureen beamed. Joanne came in and offered Mimi a gentle smile.

"C'mere!" Mimi ushered Joanne over and took her hand and placed it over her belly. Joanne's eyes widened a bit.

"Wow…they constructing a soccer practice in there or what?"

Mimi smiled.

"Their active, that's for sure. Like their poppa."

"Momma!" Roger corrected.

"Have you guys thought about what their going to look like?" Joanne asked in a dreamy sort of way as she sat down on Mimi's other side.

"I have it all figured out," Mark stated proudly. "Their going to be beautiful and healthy and…," he paused.

"Their both going to have green eyes. Just like their daddy."


	18. Sound and Nightmare

Okay guys. Two more MRLB for ya! Enjoy ;-)

Dru

PS. If I don't update between now and Thursday then I just want to remind you guys that Taye is going to be on Will and Grace --NBC--on Thursday! Hope you'll all tune in.

37. Sound

"I'm so nervous."

"D'aww. It'll be okay Mummas. You don't have anything to be nervous about," Roger wrapped his arms around his semi-shaking Mimi and buried his face into her hair.

"But the babies…,"

"Are healthy," Mark cut in. He rubbed Mimi's arm. "It'll be okay. I promise." Mimi, Roger, and Mark were all sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office, going in for their final ultrasound. The twins were due in two weeks, the doctors saying they might come as early as next week due to the way they were positioned in Mimi's belly. Mimi and Roger had always asked Mark to come with them to an appointment but he always would say no and when Mimi questioned him about it he simply said that it was a special thing with her and Roger.

"You're going to be giving him _kids_ Mimi," Mark said.

"In a way I'm giving you kids too!" Mimi said. "We'll all be living together. You'll be their uncle Marky Mark." Mark had blushed and on this final trip had finally caved.

"Mimi Marquez," a nurse with a white clipboard came out into the deserted waiting room. The three of them stood.

"Here I am," she smiled gently.

"How are you feeling Ms. Marquez?" the nurse asked leading the three of them into a back room. After weighing Mimi ("205 pounds!" she had yelped) she instructed her to sit up on a table.

"My feet are so sore," she complained, resting them in Roger's lap. "And I get headaches. But other then that I've been alright." After some more back and forth question and answer she let Mimi lay back and pull up her shirt. Roger laid a soft kiss on her belly and she hit him.

"Your nose is cold," she growled. He chuckled.

"Sorry. I had to say hi to my babies, baby."

"We may be able to find out the sex of the other twin today," the nurse pulled out the gel and ultrasound machine. "Alright Ms. Marquez, Mr. Davis. Good luck with everything. Hopefully the next time I see you you'll be in the delivery room! I'll go get the doctor now."

"Thank you," Roger called after her.

"It's crazy," Mark finally spoke.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"That their due in only a few days."

"I know. It's insane," she agreed holding Roger's hand. As if agreeing with what Mark and their momma were saying, Summer and her still unknown gendered sibling kicked the walls of Mimi's belly firmly.

"Here we go again," she groaned. The doctor came in and smiled at Roger and Mimi.

"Good afternoon guys. I see you've brought your posse?" he grinned at Mark who managed a faint smile. Roger could tell he wasn't really enjoying this whole 'hospital' thing. He asked Mimi a few more questions similar to the ones the nurse had asked before turning on the machine and squeezing cold gel on her belly. She gripped Roger's hand tighter. He was grinning like nothing Mark had ever seen before.

"Their they are Mark," Roger announced, his silly grin still in place. "Look." Mark looked at the screen and saw the two little outlines of two little babies inside of Mimi.

"Wow," he breathed. "What's that sound? Those pitter patters?" Mimi giggled her face glowing.

"That's the baby's heartbeats Mark." Mark felt his heart jump a little. He swallowed.

"Really?"

"Really," Roger grinned, his eyes never leaving Mimi's.

"Well," the doctor said, his eyes intent on the small screen beside him. "Everything is completely normal. Both twins are very healthy. And I do know the sex of the other twin…,"

"Let's wait," Mimi said.

"What?" Roger asked, somewhat in shock. "Mimi! Don't we want to know?"

"No," Mimi said her mind made up. "It's going to be a surprise." Mark had to laugh out loud at the look on Roger's face.

"But names…and clothes!"

"We'll be ready. Don't worry Daddy," she smiled up at him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

17. Nightmare

"Any day now," Roger whispered close to Mimi's ear. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she could feel a giggle prod her chest. It was a week after the anxious soon to be parents of twins had gone in for their final ultrasound before their due date. The doctor had told them to be prepared for the twins' arrival. It could be any day now.

Mark and Roger had been spoiling Mimi to death these past few days and Mimi knew it was partly because it gave them something to do. Got their minds off of what was to come. Mark had made them chicken Alfredo for dinner. Now Mimi and Roger were sitting in their bedroom, tucked into their bed, watching the soft colors of the setting sun stencil into their wall. Mimi usually fell asleep around 7:30 these days. Roger would lay and cuddle with her until she fell asleep, which on most days was right when her head hit the pillow, then slink out of bed and back into the living room where he'd keep Mark company or strum a riff on his guitar.

"I'm scared Daddy," Mimi whispered, holding Roger's hands out in front of her before putting them in place over her belly that now extended a good half a foot in front of her. Roger nuzzled into the back of her neck, feeling the babies underneath his guitar-playing calloused hands.

"I'm scared too Mummas," he admitted softly. "But everything's going to be okay. Promise."

"I don't want it to hurt."

"Well babe…," Roger couldn't really think of anything to say. "It's going to hurt. A lot." Mimi hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up."

"But I'll be there. You can squeeze on me alllll you want."

"Good," Mimi rolled over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before snuggling in and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The syringe was full. It was hard not to stare at it without smiling, without feeling just a hint of pride shoot through her awaiting veins. Roger ripped it from eager fingers.

"This isn't right," he growled, hating the small amount of warmth the liquid inside the syringe still held. Fresh from over the candle. Mimi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Give it back to me."

"No," Roger walked over to the sink to empty the needle. Mimi darted in front of him and snatched the needle from him in his split moment of vulnerability. A stray piece of yellow tubing had already been tied firmly on the top part of her right arm. She was having trouble finding a suitable vein. Mimi went out on to the balcony and sat in the corner, wetting her lips, anxious for the hit.

"Don't do it," Roger had waited a minute before following her. "Please Mimi."

She knew she had total control over him. Just by the simple fact that he was eager to plead with her. Eager to get her to stop.

"And what if I do?" Mimi spat testily.

"I'll stop trying to help you," Roger stated darkly. Her eyes widened a bit and she stared at him. He slowly held his hand out. "Give me the needle Mimi." Mimi glanced at his hand then back down at her arm. He quickly knelt down next to her, seeing the unshed tears well up in her eyes.

"Please Roger. Just one hit…,"

"No Mimi! What the hell do you think you're doing? You've been doing so well. Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Would you rather have your fucking smack then me?" his eyes burned into hers. Mimi's throat started to hurt as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I need it…,"

"More then me?" Roger snapped, extremely hurt. Mimi choked on a sob and tightened her grip around the syringe…she gave Roger one last glance…

…and stuck it into her skin.

Mimi shot up into a sitting position, her back soaked with sweat and her cheeks wet with tears. She gasped for air, resting her hand protectively over her belly. A sharp pain rain through her veins and she felt very unsettled. Roger was struggling to wake up next to her.

"What baby? What is it?" he hurried into a sitting, resting a gentle hand on her back.

"Roger," Mimi chocked, gripping his hand and pressing it to her wet cheek.

"What is it baby girl?" he rested her forehead on hers, not liking how heavy she was breathing.

"It's time."


End file.
